One Missed Call
by PurpleCrayons
Summary: What happens if instead of Edward calling Bella's house to see if shes still alive, he comes to see for himself? E/B. Now Complete.
1. Expect the Unexpected

**A/N: **My second Twilight story! Yippee! Well, this is based off of New Moon. I named this story One Missed Call, and no It's nothing related to the badly made horror flick.

**Summary:** What happens if instead of Edward calling Bella's house to see if shes still alive, he comes to see for himself? E/B.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Edward or Twilight_. A girl can dream.

**One Missed Call.  
**Chapter One: Expect the Unexpected.

I walked into my house, prepairing to see Carlisle. It had to be him, right? It's his car taking up space in my driveway. It's him, it has to be. Or could it be a trick? Maybe Victoria is just planning something to get me alone and kill me. I shivered at the thought. Maybe dying isn't so bad, I sort of wish I had when I jumped. I was in no way trying to kill myself, but knowing Edward isn't keeping me safe and obviously doesn't care about me or my saftey, dying doesn't sound so bad. What am I saying? _Shut up Bella and open the door._ I thought to myself. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

Pretending not to expect anyone, I started walking up to my room. "Bella?" I herd a familiar voice. Is that who I think it is? I turned to the living room and saw Alice sitting on the couch. "Alice!" I said as loud as I could, feeling my throat burn. I really hate salt water. I ran over to her and hugged her, ignoring her hard chest that was going to leave a bruise on me. "Alice, what are you doing here?" I asked not wanting to let her go, ever. "I should ask you the same thing." Alice said. I let go of her and stared at her. "What? I live here." I stated, what was going on? "Come on." Alice said. She took a seat and I sat on her lap, snuggling into her hard figure that felt like it was molded to let me fit.

"I had a vision you jumped off a cliff." Alice said, her perfect voice a tiny bit shaky. "I did." I said, my voice still groggy. "Then how are you alive?" Alice asked, her eye brows scrunching together. "Um, I fell in the water and Jacob saved me. I would of drowned if he wasn't there. It was scary, I can't believe I could of died!" I said my eyes wide with disbelief.

"Wait. So you weren't trying to kill yourself?" Alice asked staring at me. "No," I simply said, "I was just looking for a thrill." That wasn't a lie. I was looking for a thrill, but I was also looking to hear his voice. Alice didn't need to hear that part. The house phone started to ring, but I ignored it."Wow. That's a big shocker. I told the family, except for him, about my vision. They all agreed it was true. I wanted to make sure." Alice said, knowing I would understand who _he_ was. Alice's phone then rang, "Rosalie?" Alice asked, curious. "You what?!" Alice asked, clearly upset. "Why would you do that Rose? Why?" Alice gave time for Rosalie to answer then said, "Hes what?! Oh no, you see what you've done? Thanks a lot. Bye." Alice hung up the phone then.

I looked at Alice while she stared ahead. She was having a vision. I waited a bit until she snapped out of it. "Oh boy." Alice said. I took a deep breath, and it hurt. "What?" I asked. "Bella, Edward thought you died." Alice simply stated. What? How did he know? I'm so confused. My insides started to burn, I held onto my chest. "Okay." I simply said. I didn't know what else to say. "Bella, Edward is coming here." What? This didn't make any sense! My- No, he's not mine anymore. Edward is coming to see me. I have no Idea why. He didn't care, so why would he even bother? "Why?" I asked. "Why...is he coming, you mean?" Alice asked. I nodded, afraid of the answer. "You know that phone call you ignored?" I nodded again. "That was Edward. He still doesn't know if you're alive or not. I told the family about my vision, but not Edward, right? Rosalie told him, why, I don't know. But now hes coming here to see if you're alive or not for himself." I gasped for air after holding my breath through her whole explanation. I was seconds away from hearing his voice, but I didn't answer the phone. Now hes coming here, to see if I'm alive. Why? So he can leave again? I can't handle this, I can't! I started to hyperventilate.

"Bella, Bella calm down." Alice said rubbing my back. "Where's Jasper when you need him?" Alice said. Why was he coming back? So he could see me breathing then take off again? If he did then I'd really have to jump of the cliff, death being my objective. I took all my energy to speak. "When...is...he....coming?" I asked, my breathing starting to calm down. "He will be here tomorrow morning." Alice said. Any progress my breathing made, was vanished. I started to hyperventilate again, suddenly choking on the ball in my throat. "Bella, breathe!" Alice yelled at me. Did she really think that was going to help? "Bella, you're turning my color!" Alice warned. Soothing thoughts, think of soothing thoughts. I thought of Jacob, and his warm smile and his comforting warm hands. My breathing calmed down. "That's it...shhh..." She rubbed my shoulder and I took a breath getting my breathing back to normal.

"You need sleep." Alice said. Drowning did take a lot out of me, but I couldn't sleep knowing...E- He was coming tomorrow. Or if I did, the screaming would worry Alice. "Can you stay?"

"Sure!" Alice smiled sweetly. "Does....he...know you're here?" I asked, ignoring the fire where my heart beats. "No. He will probably be pissed that I am, but I can bare it." I took a breath. Charlie walked in the door and I forgot about his dinner. I could barely speak. Charlie walked in the living room and saw Alice and I sitting on the couch. "Alice! How are you?" Charlie said smiling. "I'm good!" Alice said smiling sweetly. "Do you mind if I stay the night?" Alice asked. "Sure kiddo." Charlie said, not taking his eyes off of Alice's beauty. "What's wrong Bells?" Charlie asked. "Oh, she just watched a scary movie. She was into the movie so much, she forgot about your dinner. Shes sorry, I'll order you a pizza." Alice said, backing me up completley. This is why shes so great. I would thank her, but I was trying to focus on not coughing to my death. "That's okay, I'll do it." Charlie said and walked into the kitchen.

When the pizza arrived, I finally recovered enough to swallow food. After that, I made a little bed for Alice. I went to bed, not warning her about the screaming. I felt my insides starting to burn, and I crawled into bed curling into a ball. I closed my eyes, prepairing for the worst.

My dream was different, very very different. I was standing on the edge of the cliff staring at the sea below. It looked like I was 300ft high. "Bella." I herd behind me. I turned and saw him....Edward....staring at me. What was he doing here? Was he going to save me or just watch? "Bella." He repeated again. "Yes?" I asked, my voice groggy and tired. He stepped closer to me. My heart beated faster and faster as he moved closer and closer. I could heart my heartbeat loud in my ears. His hand lifted to brush my cheek, when he touched me the eletric current flew through my body. The white nightgown I was wearing was blowing through the wind. I was shoeless, and the sky was gray. The sea looked ferocious. I closed my eyes and my head fell into his hand. Suddenly, Edward's eyes turned onyx and matched the sea. He looked angry with me and removed his hand. "Are you going to or not?" Edward asked, irritated. "Going..to what?" I asked confused. Right then, Edward's arms pushed me and I fell off the cliff, the sea a destination. I woke up right when I hit the water, doing nothing else but screaming.

_That didn't make any sense._ I thought. It didn't. I was so confused. Did Edward want me to die? So it could be easier on him? Did he leave me, unprotected, for me to die? Or hurt me so bad so I could try to kill myself? Where did my sweet Edward go? My hole in my chest burned so bad, I screamed into my pillow, a second time.

I took a breath and walked down the staircase. I was halfway down until I herd Alice and Charlie talking.

"Is that Bella who screamed?" Alice asked.

"That's her. Everynight since he left. Now you know why." Charlie said. I figured he told her everything, when I was asleep.

I finished walking downstairs and walked to the kitchen. "Hey Bells." Charlie greeted me. "Morning, Bella." Alice said sweetly. "Hi." I said, groggy. I grabbed a poptart and took a bite.

"I gotta head to work." Charlie said, and hurried out the door. I remember when I was little and he used to remove the bullets from his gun, worried I would shoot myself by accident. Now he did the same, worried I would do it on purpose. I couldn't blame him.

I waited until the cruiser pulled away.

"Does he know?" I asked, not needed to provied any more information into the questions. "No, Charlie doesn't. Edward will be here in an hour." I held my core again. An hour? An hour. I had an hour to face the man I loved so much, in an hour. The face that destroyed my life and nearly killed me a hundred times, I get to see in an hour. I don't think my heart could take it. "Bella, calm down!" Alice yelled. Soothing thoughts I told myself, soothing thoughts. "Bella?" the velvet voice asked. I looked up and saw him.

Then I fainted.

**End.**

**A/N:** Yay, I don't know how I feel about this story. Like it, not like it? I want at least five reviews for it! Thanks for reading!

PurpleCrayons3


	2. Breathe

**A/N:** Thanks again for your reviews! I really, really, really appriciate them! Alright, so in New Moon I thought Edward's return was too easy. I think it's time Bella spits out everything she felt, knowing how bad it's going to hurt him. Edward, time to take a walk on Bella's side.  
Oh, and AliceCullenFreaK, you're amazing and you helped with this story dramatically in one simple review. Thanks for that. (:

**Summary:** What happens if instead of Edward calling Bella's house to see if shes still alive, he comes to see for himself? E/B.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Edward or Twilight_. If I did, every book would have Edward in my pants. Every book. Every chapter. Always. ;)

**One Missed Call  
**Chapter Two: Breathe

I herd muffled voices around me, but I couldn't see. It was black, I was scared. Obviously people were around me, but where? I'm not dreaming, for that I knew. Every dream comes with the screaming, followed by silence. Full package deal. This wasn't a dream. So I was awake, right? Alright, well let's open your eyes and see what happens.

I slowly opened my eyes then shut them quickly, the light was too bright. Should I try again? I tried to open my eyes again with success, and my eyes met the ceiling. I moved my head and groaned, why did my skull hurt so bad? I saw Alice sitting in a chair looking at me, smiling. I tried to smile back which failed, followed by another groan.

"Bella, are you alright?" She said, now by my side, holding my hand. "Wha...what...happened?" I asked. My free hand flew to hold my head, the pain was unbearable. It felt like a hammer smashed my head a bunch of times, did that actually happen? I don't remember.

"Oh, you don't remember?" Well, obviously. "You saw Edward, and fainted. You hit your head pretty hard off the counter. There is no real damage or anything, you're fine. You just need rest and painkillers which I can happily provide." Alice smiled, her pixel hair perfect and not daring to have a strand out of place.

"Edward..?" I asked, confused. I don't remember seeing his face, only in my dreams. Maybe I didn't want to remember, I didn't want the pain. I clutched my gaping hole, prepaired for the burning.

"He's right here." Alice said. What? He is where? I can't see him, what? What? "Bella, calm down. I don't want anything else happen to you, like a heart attack." Alice giggled at the thought. I think it's impossible to have a heart attack when your heart is missing. Alice looked up and nodded, and a black figure walked next to Alice. Did I dare to look at the figure? Did I dare to let the hole take over my body? I did.

I looked at him. I stared. His beautiful face, gorgeous features, perfectly perfect. My memories never added up to this. I shut my eyes, hard. The hole was opening, I curled into a ball trying to stop the pain. "Bella, what's wrong?" Alice asked, worried. "The..hole.." I tried to get out, not sure if my words actually sounded like words.

"Oh." Alice said. "What hole?" Edward asked. Did he really need to ask? Just read her mind, I don't need to hear any of this. Alice whispered something to Edward, and he was immediately by my side. Holding me, keeping me safe, trying to close the hole. You would think this would help, but it made everything worse. I never felt this hurt, this much _agony_. "Bella, it's okay, I'm here." Edward said, in a soothing velvet voice. His hand brushing my face, his cool, smooth, hands. I dreamed of this moment, but yet I couldn't handle it. "Mo.." I tried to get out. Edward seemed confused.

"What was that, love?" Edward asked, his face concerned. The hole was taking over me, the pain shot everywhere. I was becoming dizzy, I couldn't take this anymore. "MOVE!" I screamed. Edward backed up in an instant, next to Alice. It was like he was never next to me, god I wish he never was. The pain was so bad. I didn't know how to stop it. I held myself tighter, gasping for air. Trying to make the hole close again, but everything I thought of before to make myself feel better, could no longer be used. Everything was pouring out, I couldn't seal it up anymore.

I let the hole go and tried to stand. I looked at Edward, furious. I can't hold anything in anymore. I'm no longer locked up, it's time to breathe again.  
"You see how pathetic this is? You see how I'm gasping for air, holding my chest like I've been freakin' _shot?_ You wanna know why? You. You, Edward. You did this to me." I took a breath, and closed my eyes. I needed to get it all out. Edward tried to speak, but Alice shut him up quickly. His faced seemed confused, he wasn't expecting this. Let's make that two of us. I didn't know where this was all coming from. I guess holding it in so long, not ever being able to let it out, I had to now.

"You where the only person I ever truly loved. You promised me a forever, and look what I got? Nothing. Emptiness. I put everything I had into you, and you stepped on it. Did I not meet your standards, Edward? Am I not sexy enough for you, Edward? Am I not perfect enough, like a vampire? Sorry I'm not good enough. Let me guess, you thought you wanted me but you changed your mind? But you still said all the lies, all the 'I love yous', convinced me that I was the one. Why? Why did you do that if you knew I wasn't good enough? Is it because you don't care what happens to me? I know you don't, that's why you left me here stranded to die. Laurent was after me, Victoria is still after me, and what where you doing? Probably having the time of your life, huh? Getting over me fast? Yeah, I know." I didn't pause to take a breath, I kept my vent going. This was my time, I well damn deserved it.

"Well guess what, Edward? While you where off pretending I never happened, I never existed, I was here. I was existing. I was also, dying. If I wasn't dying on a daily bases because of my danger-magnet, I was certainly dying inside. You think that's gone away? Guess what, I'm signed up for it for a life time. You were the one I wanted, forever dammit. You promised me forever, I'm still waiting for it! Where is it Edward? Where is it? WHERE IS IT?!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "Do you hate screaming? Guess what, I do it EVERY night in my SLEEP! Oh, wait, you don't sleep. Good for you then, that's added to your no suffering list."

His face was composed with too many emotions. Hurt, agony, love, and he was certainly furious. I didn't let his stupid, perfect face stop me. "Why are you here anyways? To let the hole in my chest burn even more? So now I won't be able to close it? Why would you do this? Oh, that's right, you don't care. I remember." I said, this was a side of Bella nobody has seen. I'm not sure I've even seen it.

"You think I don't care?" Edward asked, closing his eyes. His hands where clentched into fists, obviously he was furious. "I don't _think,_ I know." I said too easily. Edward opened his eyes, filled with onyx circles. This wasn't good.

"YOU think I don't CARE?!" Edward screamed, growling at me, but not moving an inch. "ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! You are everything to me! EVERYTHING! I'll always care about you, for as long as I live! If I live for 1000 years, I will STILL care about you. I'll also always LOVE you! Why did you ever doubt this? Why?" Edward asked. If vampires could cry, he was definitely doing it.

Tears started to escape my eyes now. I couldn't handle all of this at once. "You said you didn't want me anymore!" I screamed through my dripping tears. "You never wanted me! Ever!" I screamed, suddenly he was in my face. His hands cupping my cheeks, I stared at him, tears flying down every corner of my eyes.

"I'll always want you." He said, calmly. His breath was intoxicating. "Stop lying to me." I said, also calm. Right then he flew away from me, backed againts the wall, and growled loudly. "Why don't you just leave? This isn't a pretty site to see." I said, callously. He stared at me, not moving, suddenly in a statue. "Edward, leave." I repeated again, my voice shaky from the tears. He still didn't move, not an inch. Stupid vampires. "I'm not leaving you again." He muttered. I shook my head, irritated. I turned my head to Alice, "Get him out of here." I said. Alice turned her head to Edward.

"Alice, don't you dare touch me." He warned, growling. "Edward, I'm only doing what she asked." Alice said, her voice unbearably sweet. "Why are you here anyways?" Edward asked, not moving his eyes from mine. "I had a vision that Bella jumped off a cliff. I came here to see if she was alive. She is my bestfriend, you know." Alice said and looked at me. I looked at her and exchanged a small smile.

"So Alice is allowed to leave then come back, and everything is fine? But if I do that, oh, I'm the bad guy." Edward said, his eyes staring at me like he wanted to rip my head off right then and there. I'd rather he didn't, but then again, I already lost everything.

"Alice never said she wanted me forever and then lied to my face." I said, and gave him a look of disbelief. "Bella! Dammit! Can't you see? Use your eyes, love! I left you for your _saftey_. I left because I thought we were just too unsafe for you. I said those words hoping you would move on, and start a life with somebody who didn't want to kill you every day. I lied to you, yes, when I said I didn't want you. But I always loved you, never stopped and never will. I'll always care for you, too." Edward said, calming down. He took a step forward and I held up my hand.

"Don't walk any closer. You knew I'd rather be with you and die, then not at all. Still, you left me. You knew how bad this would hurt me. You knew I'd never get over you. Still, you left. Don't say you didn't know or at least have some idea, if you didn't obviously all this time you never listened to me. You knew I'm accident prone, yet you still left. This is what I'm not understanding." I said, folding my arms.

"I understood how stubborn you are, and how you would never get over me. You would love me forever, like how I am with you. Still, I thought, maybe just try. I didn't believe I was that great and you loved me that much. I mean, what do I have to offer? Nothing but to kill you in a second. I wanted you to at least attempt at a normal life. I just never believed somebody could love me this much, I didn't think I was that worth it."

I shook my head, "Honestly? You wanted me to try a normal life, one without vampires. You wanted me to do this. This was your choice. Yours. Do you see this pattern? I had no say in this. You hurt me, for your own selfish acts." I took a breath and stared at the floor. "I don't know if I could ever forgive you."

"I was just looking out for your saftey. If I killed you, I could never forgive myself. I would have to die, too. I never knew you'd die, or even be in more danger, when I wasn't with you. I know that now, and I'm sorry you had to go through all of this. I never wanted to leave, I just thought I had to. But I'm back now, and you don't have to hurt ever again. I'm not leaving, ever." Edward smiled and took a step towards me. This time, I didn't stop him. His fingers brushed my chin, and made me look at his eyes. He leaned in and kissed me, hard, and once again he took my breath away. My heart stopped beating and the electrifying current ran through my veins. My dreams, my memories, never did any justice. His forehead leaned on mine, and he whispered, "I love you. Forever."

I looked at him and said, "I love you, too. We have a lot of repairing to do." I said. He nodded in agreement. "We can do it, we do have forever, you know." Edward said, smiling. "Correction, you have forever. I have, oh, 82 years left." I said, crossing my arms. "No, I'm going to let you have a forever." Edward said, the favorite crooked smile I missed returned.  
"Oh, yeah? And when is this happening?" I asked in complete disbelief. "Soon. After we repair." My arms reached up to his neck, and my fingers laced. I kissed him again, with more force then before. Knowing his words only ment one thing: Me becoming a vampire. "Oh, and you are so very worth it." I said with a small smile.

"Yay, I love happy endings!" Alice clapped.

"We didn't get there yet, Alice." Edward said.

And that's when the long road to recovery, began.

**End Chapter Two.**

**A/N:** Yay! Wow, that's a long ass chapter. Did you guys like it long? Or do you like short chapters? Tell me in a review. Alright, could you guys give me 15 reviews? That's like, seven more. Please? :( You know you want to. The green button is calling your name.."push me.... push me..."  
Wow. That's what she said. Alright, I'm gonna stop typing now. ;)


	3. Screaming for Silence

**A/N: **I'm so sorry I took so damn long to update. Writers block, everyone gets it. It sucks. It really, really, sucks.

**Summary:** What happens if instead of Edward calling Bella's house to see if shes still alive, he comes to see for himself? E/B.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Edward or Twilight_. FML.

**One Missed Call  
**Chapter Three: Screaming for Silence.

I didn't know who to believe. Edward left me, but he says it was all a lie. He just left to keep me safe, which didn't work. He should've known, stupid vampire. Could I trust him? Could I believe he really left only for safety? I couldn't believe he wanted me. That's why this hurt so much. Nobody wanted me, who was I? Some stupid accident prone teenage girl. Nobody wants me. Nobody. So why would Edward? Maybe he really did love me. He was here, anyways. Cradling me in his chest, refusing to let me go.

I glanced at the clock, Charlie should be home soon. He knows Alice was here, yet, he doesn't know about Edward. Alice was now with her family, back at their house. "Get ready for World War Three." I whispered to Edward's chest.

The cruiser pulled into the driveway and Charlie opened the door. "Bells?" Charlie asked. "In here." I replied. Charlie walked in and saw Edward. For a second, I thought Charlie's eyes changed to black.

"What is he doing here?" Charlie demanded, less than thrilled. I tried to get up, but Edward locked me into his chest. "Dad, the Cullens are home now. All of them." I said, half happy, half in fear. Would any of the Cullens still love me? Did they ever love me? Was it all an act?

"Get him out of here." Charlie said, crossing his arms. "No, dad." I said, closing my eyes and taking a breath. "Bella. Don't make me get that gun." Charlie threatened. "You wouldn't, dad. Only because you know what would happen if he ever died. He isn't leaving again, at least I don't think." I said biting my lip, ignoring the hole. I could feel the eyes burning on me. Edward's eyes. Too much burning. I need cold. Like Edward's arms.

"I'm not leaving you, ever." Edward said loud enough for Charlie to hear. "Yeah right. You left her once, you can do it again." Edward looked at him with a face of agony. "I'm not leaving her again. I promise you that." Charlie shook his head, "Oh yeah? How am I gonna believe that?"

Edward looked down at me, his face confused. "I guess you can't believe it. I know I have to fix what I broke, and It's going to take a long time for her to trust me again. But I love her to death, I want a lifetime with her, more than a lifetime. I love her more than anything. I left because I thought I wasn't good for her. I was wrong, and I regret doing it. But I can't take it back, as much as I wish I could. So I just have to repair. It hurt me to leave, and it hurt me more to see what I did to her."

I didn't know what to say to that. I wanted to believe he really felt this way, but I didn't know if I could. He could easily be lying, again.

"Yeah, you really messed her up. She knows it, she lived it. I know it, her friends know it. Everybody knows it. They see her go from a happy girl to the living dead. You know who is responsible? You. Congrats, now get out of my house."

Edward took an unnecessary breath and stood up, putting me on my feet. "I guess I'll go." Then Edward whispered in my ear, "If you want me with you, open your window. If not, close it." Then he kissed my forehead and left, ever so gracefully.

A tear escaped my eye and the holes started to burn. "I'm going to bed." I said to quickly and ran to my room. I locked the door and opened the window as high it would go. I curled into a ball on my bed and held myself together, just like any other night. My breathing started to quicken, becoming ragged.

Suddenly, cold arms were holding me. "I'm here, my Bella." His Bella. I was his. He could lift me up or destroy me. Anytime, anywhere. He held that power. I had no powers, none at all. I was useless.

I didn't say a word. I couldn't say anymore. I fell asleep, awaiting the horrible dreams.

I was on the cliff again. It was the same scene, right before Edward pushed me. My head was leaning against his palm. His face calm, full of love. I was waiting for when he turned mean. For when he took back everything he said. Then it happened, his eyes turned black and he removed his hand so fast It stung. I wanted to move, but I couldn't. I had to, he was going to push me. He was going to let me die. "Don't." I said, in tears. "Please." I begged, I never begged before. For anything. I should of, but I don't think that would made a difference. "Why not? I don't want you. Why would I want you? You're pathetic. You really are pathetic." Words I never wanted to come out of Edward's mouth. My tears were now flooding down my cheeks, I started to breathe faster and faster. "No!" I screamed. "Not again! Please, not again! No!" I screamed. Then he pushed me.

I woke up, screaming. As always. That dream made sense, except for one part. Why was I screaming, 'Not again!'? Then it hit me. I was so scared Edward was going to leave me again. What did I have to offer? Nothing. He could leave me again, and he just might. I'm so weak, he had every right to.

Edward held me tighter than ever, refusing to let go. I could of sworn if he could cry, he would be.

"I'm so sorry, I love you." He kept whispering over and over again. "I'm never leaving you, ever. Please, PLEASE! Don't doubt that, Bella. I'm begging you, don't think for a second I'm leaving. I love you so much."

Then I felt an emotion I wasn't expecting.

Butterflies.

"I love you, too." I whispered, and held his arms as tight as I could. We could do this, we could repair. We can, I hope.

I lifted my head and looked into his eyes. I shuddered. The same eyes that were in my dream. "Hunting." I whispered. He shook his head, "I'm not leaving. No. Never." He said squeezing his eyes shut. "Edward, you have to." I said, feeling the hole start to burn. "No. I can't leave you, no!" He yelled, good thing Charlie was at work.

"Edward, dammit! You need to go hunting!" I yelled back. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes. "You can stay at my place. With Alice. And Esme. And with everybody else you've been missing. I won't be long, I promise. If you need me, I'll be back as soon as I can."

I sighed, thank god it was spring break. How could I function going to school? Well, I thought that when he left, too.

"I'll go tonight. Do you want to go over now?" Did I want to see everybody, and have the fear of them hating me? Why would they hate me, I don't know. Why would Edward leave? I knew the reason, but did I?

"Yes." I whispered. "Let me have some human moments then we can go." I said, trying to get up. Edward refused to let me out of his cage. "You have to let go." Hypocrite, I thought.

His arms slowly started to fall, and I turned around. I kissed him, hard, furiously. I turned and walked out of the room to the bathroom. I swear I could hear his vampire cry again.

**Edward's POV.**

I held her in my arms, smelling her hair. I can't believe I left her. She was so beautiful, so lovable. I loved her so much, how could I do this to her? If she never forgave me, I'd actually prefer it. Who would forgive me? I'm a monster inside a monster. I destroyed her, now I'm here to look at my work. Horrible, I'm such a horrible person. The fact that shes letting me back in is more than amazing. She really did love me, too. Even after the hell I put her through. I wish I could take it back, I really do.

"Get ready for World War Three." Bella whispered. Charlie, I thought. I didn't want to fight, not anymore. Too much fighting, too much.

"What is he doing here?" Charlie asked. _Why the hell is he here? So he can stomp all over her, again? I'm NOT having this._ I read Charlie's thoughts, and instantly regretted it. I'm sure everybody thought I was a monster, now. I can't believe I did this to her. I will never forgive myself. Ever. EVER.

"Dad, the Cullens are home now. All of them." My Bella said, she tried to get up from my hold but I wouldn't let her. There was no way I'm letting her go. Shes staying with me, forever. Unless she doesn't want me. I wouldn't blame her. Who would want me after all of this? Who would want me in general?

"Get him out of here." Charlie said. _How could he just walk back into her life like this?_

"No, dad." Bella said, taking a shaky breath. "Bella. Don't make me get that gun." Charlie threatened. "You wouldn't, dad. Only because you know what would happen if he ever died. He isn't leaving again, at least I don't think." I stared at Bella. She thinks I would do this again? Why? Why would she think this? Why did I do it in the first place?

_Edward, you're the most hurtful person in the entire world. Death doesn't even cover what you deserve. _I thought to myself, for once ignoring Charlie's thoughts.

"I'm not leaving you, ever." I said to Bella, one of the million reminders I'm going to give to her. "Yeah right. You left her once, you can do it again." I looked at Charlie, I wanted to die. "I'm not leaving her again. I promise you that." Charlie shook his head, "Oh yeah? How am I gonna believe that?"

Why should he believe that? He has no reason to. I hurt his daughter so bad, and I could easily walk out and do it again. I would never, ever, ever do it again. Ever. Now I know how much pain I could cause her. But nobody will believe me. Because nobody can believe me. I didn't know what to say to prove myself.

"I guess you can't believe it. I know I have to fix what I broke, and It's going to take a long time for her to trust me again. But I love her to death, I want a lifetime with her, more than a lifetime. I love her more than anything. I left because I thought I wasn't good for her. I was wrong, and I regret doing it. But I can't take it back, as much as I wish I could. So I just have to repair. It hurt me to leave, and it hurt me more to see what I did to her."

I don't think anybody could believe me. After what I did to her, I don't think she would believe me. I really, really, really hope she did. I meant every single word.

"Yeah, you really messed her up. She knows it, she lived it. I know it, her friends know it. Everybody knows it. They her go from a happy girl to the living dead. You know who is responsible? You. Congrats, now get out of my house."

That right there proves I don't deserve life. I don't deserve Bella. I don't deserve anything. I do deserve torture, and death. I can't stand looking at Bella's father like this.

"I guess I'll go." I said. I didn't want to leave Bella, but I would be reunited with her soon enough. "If you want me with you, open your window. If not, close it." I whispered in her ear, and left out the door.

I walked out the door and aimlessly into the woods. I herd her window fly open, so I immediately ran into her room. I stopped at the window, too quiet for her to hear. She was in a ball, crying, her breath started to become uneven. I flew to the bed and held her tight, I would never forgive myself for this. Sure this is torture to watch her suffer from what I caused. But this is no were near torture enough.

"I'm here, my Bella." I whispered in her ear. I was there, and I would never leave. Finally, she fell asleep. She looked so miserable, so tired, so weak. I wanted my happy, strong, Bella back. That would take a lot of time. She started to talk in her sleep, and I was afraid of what I would hear.

She started to toss and turn in my arms. "Don't." She said, I wasn't sure if she was awake or sleeping. "Please." She said again. Then she started to toss and turn more violently. I held her tight and whispered, "I'm so sorry, I love you." Then she started to scream. I held her so tight, if I cried without tears. I can't believe I did this. I'm a monster. I really truly am. "I'm so sorry, I love you." I kept repeating over and over. She finally caught her breath.

"I'm never leaving you, ever. Please, PLEASE! Don't doubt that, Bella. I'm begging you, don't think for a second I'm leaving. I love you so much." She would doubt that. She knew it, I knew it. I had to find some way to make her love and trust me again. But I didn't deserve her. I don't know what I should do.

"I love you, too." Bella whispered. She loved me. I held her so tight, I couldn't believe my ears. After all of this, she is loving me back. She never stopped. I couldn't believe my ears. I loved her so much.

She lifted her head and looked into my eyes. Those beautiful eyes of hers, nobody could compare.

"Hunting." She whispered. Blood is the last thing from my mind, right now. Silly Bella. I need to be with her, not hunting. I shook my head, "I'm not leaving. No. Never." I squeezed my eyes shut. Oh how I wish I could take back leaving in the first place. "Edward, you have to." She said, I could hear the regret in her voice. There is no way I could leave now.

"No. I can't leave you, no!" I yelled, unable to control myself. I couldn't leave her, I wouldn't! No!

"Edward, dammit! You need to go hunting!" She yelled back. She cared about me. After all of this. She cared. I love this girl to death. I swear I don't deserve it.

"You can stay at my place. With Alice. And Esme. And with everybody else you've been missing. I won't be long, I promise. If you need me, I'll be back as soon as I can."

I herd her sigh. She hasn't seen my family in a while, they were dying to see her. They loved her so much, like family. No, she was family.

"I'll go tonight. Do you want to go over now?"

"Yes." Bella whispered. "Let me have some human moments then we can go." She tried to get up, but I didn't let her. I didn't want her to leave my arms, I don't care for what. I would hold her everywhere she went. "You have to let go." She said. I had to, as much as I didn't want to. Be strong, Edward. I slowly let my arms fall.

Bella turned around, and kissed me. Hard. Out of anger? Out of lust? I don't know. I could feel the hurt in the way her lips moved, though.

She left the room and I watched her go, and I started to cry again. I can't believe I did this to her. I can't believe it. How do I repair this?

I have no idea.

**End Chapter Three.**

**A/N:** First time for Edward's POV! Yay! Sorry Edward repeats almost the same things over and over again. That's just the way he feels. And when Bella dreams, there is no way Edward would say those things. Bella is just dreaming. Don't worry, it will make more sense soon enough. Anyways, reviews! Please! Reviews, reviews, reviews! Suggestions, anything! Throw them at me! :)


	4. Less Rejecting, More Accepting

**A/N: **Alrite. You have a free right to kill me. I've been super busy. With what? School, homework, marching band, practice, ect. ect. SORRY! I LOVE YOU!! :)

**Summary:** What happens if instead of Edward calling Bella's house to see if shes still alive, he comes to see for himself? E/B.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. May I own you? ;)

I dream about Edward Cullen all the time. MLIA.

**One Missed Call  
**Chapter Four: Less Rejecting, More Accepting.

I walked into the bathroom and took a long look in the mirror. I didn't have any idea how to face his family. The family who abandoned me. What do I say? What are they going to say to me? I don't know if I can even handle it.

I took a long hot shower, long enough to let the hot water run out. I wanted to use as much time as I could. I took forever brushing my teeth, I even flossed. I made sure my hair was dry, smooth, and straight. I finally realized I had run out of things to do in the bathroom, so I decided it was time to come out of hiding.

I walked into my bedroom and saw Edward in the exact same place I left him. He looked deep into thought. I walked over and sat next to him.

"Why are you sitting so far away from me?" Edward asked without looking at me.

I took notice of how far I was sitting from him. I was on the far left side of the bed, while he was on the right. Why did I do that?

"I....don't know." I said. I guess I wasn't used to it. I mean, I can't just go back into things so quickly. I scooted over but we still weren't touching.

"We should go." No, we shouldn't. Why did I say that? To avoid this weird tension. That's why.

Without a word, Edward scooped me up and flew out the window. I flew behind his back and held on, but not very tight.

We were there all too soon. The familiar mansion. Everything looked like it always did. Like nothing ever happened.

Edward gently set me down and held his hand out waiting for mine. I looked at his hand for a bit. The same hand that I held for all that time before he left. The same hand that briefly waved goodbye. I couldn't hold this hand. In fear of what might happen again. In doubt that this hand doesn't really want to hold mine. In anger that this hand should be destroyed. And in love that this hand could protect me, and destroy me. I can't hold this hand. So I walked away.

Rejection.

I couldn't look back and see his face. I knew the look he would have. It would kill me inside. Not like that already happened.

I walked up to the door and waited for Edward. I couldn't just walk in alone. Although that's pathetic, you'd think after all thats happened I'd be pretty strong. Be used to doing things alone.

No. My weakness was worse than before.

Edward reached the door and opened it, waiting for me to walk in. I stared at the floor. He sighed then walked inside, I followed.

I walked into the familiar scene, and the six Cullens were seated neatly on the couches. I saw the faces, the bodies, the vampires. The people whom I loved, and I thought loved me.

I wanted to scream, but my lungs didn't work. I wanted to run, but my legs wouldn't move. I wanted to cry, but my eyes wouldn't blink. I couldn't stop the gaze at these pale, gorgeous, strong vampires. I just stood there, staring.

If you thought I was going to start this conversation, you have been very confused.

"Hello Bella." Esme said. Ah, Esme. Could never hurt a fly. Really, why did she hurt me?

I couldn't move my lips to reply. She stood up, and moved in front of me in vampire speed. She hugged me sweetly, and I hugged back. I guess it's more a reaction then a choice.

Esme smiled and I tried to return one back, but I couldn't. She moved back to her spot next to Carsile.

"Welcome, Bella." Carsile said. "Glad to see you again." You sure you're glad?

"Bella, I missed you and your left feet." Emmett said and laughed. I, however, can't find any humor anymore. The other Cullens laughed quietly except two. Edward, obviously, and Jasper. I looked at the blonde vampire in curiosity.

He nodded at me. Jasper knows what I'm feeling, but does he? He doesn't know the truth behind any feeling. Nobody knows. Nobody cares.

"We left for your saftey, Bella. We never stopped loving you, and you were always one of us. That hasn't changed." Jasper said with a small smile. Alice smiled at me sweetly while reaching to hold Jasper's hand.

I stared at their hands. And I moved my gaze toward Edward. I looked at his hand. Why couldn't I hold it? Why am I so weak?

Jasper and Alice can get through rough times and move past it. Why can't I?

I know why. The fear.

I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Edward noticed my trouble.

"What is it Bella?" He asked.

"How....how am I sure that you guys won't...." I looked at the floor and took a breath. "Leave again?"

Somebody was next to me, but I didn't look to see who it was. I just herd a voice say in my ear,

"Because there is no reason to." I looked up and saw a face I wasn't expecting. Rosalie. She smiled and I returned it.

"I missed you all too." I said to her and to the rest of the Cullens.

"We all know now that you were too in love with Edward to 'get over it'." Carsile said.

"And that you are far more dangerous without us around." Alice said, giggling.

"Plus I could never leave you. You couldn't give me anything, or do anything, to make me leave you. It just wouldn't work." Edward said. I looked at his face, and at his hands.

I grabbed his hand, and I felt him relax.

"I love all of you." I said.

"We know. We love you, more." Rosalie said.

I finally felt something I haven't felt in a while.

Acceptance.

"Alright, Bella is forcing me to hunt. Who is coming with me?"

The boys stood up and kissed their loves goodbye. Edward turned to me and kissed me. He whispered in my ear, "I'll never leave you, ever. I love you, and if you need me, I'm never to far away."

"I love you, too." I whispered. He left, along with the other boys. Now it was just me, Esme, Alice, and Rosalie left.

My heart started to ache, the hole started to burn. I refused the urge to hold myself together. I repeated the words, "He will be back" over and over again.

"Let's do something to get your mind off of Edward." Alice suggested. "Bella, doesn't spring break end tomorrow?"

That hit me like a train.

How could I go to school? Would Edward come with me? I don't know what to do.

"I...I think so." I spit out.

"How about we give you a makeover and pick out your clothes for tomorrow?"

Stupid Alice. Her and her stupid clothes and makeup.

"Ok." Is all I could manage to get out. She took me to her bathroom and sat me down. She pulled out tons and tons of hair products, make up, everything you could imagine. I just sat there and let her play with my hair and face. Esme was cooking me some food and Rosalie was in her room. I didn't say a word the entire time, I just sat there.

"You're going to look so cute tomorrow."

I gulped. I took a deep breath.

"Is...Are you...coming to school tomorrow?" I stared at the floor.

"Yes, I am. We all are." Alice replied, happily. "Plus, we wouldn't leave you alone at school again."

I felt release off my shoulders. No, I felt butterflies in my stomach. No, I know what I'm feeling. The same thing I felt a little earlier.

Acceptance.

**End Chapter Four.**

**A/N:** Like it? No? Yes? Suggestions? Yes please. :) Chapter five, they go to school! Let's just say, our favorite girl Jessica is less than happy about Edward and Bella being together. Oh, let's not forget Mike! Oh, Mike. I really hate that kid. :D


	5. Agree to Disagree

**A/N: **Oh, look, I updated in less than a day. I'm just trying to make you not hate me. (:

**Summary:** What happens if instead of Edward calling Bella's house to see if shes still alive, he comes to see for himself? E/B.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight. 61 Days until the NEW MOON MOVIE. :D

**One Missed Call  
**Chapter Five: Agree to Disagree.

I didn't have any idea how to face people at school. Would they still think I'm a zombie? What will they do when they know the Cullens are back? Who is still my friend, and who isn't? Did I really wanna find out? No. I had no choice.

I layed in bed thinking about the days events. I really didn't want to go, I hated this. I'd rather let Alice play with me all day like a plastic doll. She did yesterday, until Edward came home from hunting and we spent the rest of the day together. It was amazing, until I had to go to sleep for school. Last night I was refusing sleep, now I'm refusing getting out of bed.

I took a deep breath, and said to myself, "You can do this."

I rose out of bed, and walked to the bathroom.

Once I got there I looked in the mirror. I didn't look half as bad. Maybe they wouldn't call me a zombie. Maybe they would.

I ignored my thoughts and opened the medicine cabinet. I had a bunch of makeup from Alice that she wanted me to wear. I had no idea how to put half of this stuff on, but I had to do my best.

After applying an hours worth of makeup, I tried to manage my hair the way she told me to. She gave me some hair products to give me, "lucious waves". I couldn't tell the difference between my un-product hair and my product hair, but I knew she could.

After being done in the bathroom, I went back to my room to try on the outfit she picked out for me. I looked at the outfit for a long time, deciding if I should even put it on. It was a blue cocktail dress, that fell above my knees. It had thin straps and made my boobs look larger than they are. She added a black shrug with it, and black flats since I swore I would fall 20 times in heels. She also wanted me to carry a light silvery gold purse, but I left that out.

I took a deep breath and remember what she said, "It's blue becuase you know that's Edward's favorite on you."

Then I realized the motavation to put this outfit on. For _him_.

I got dressed, made sure my hair and makeup were as perfect as I could make it, and walked downstairs. Charlie saw me and said I looked pretty, and I thanked him. I rushed to my truck and took another deep breath after stepping inside.

I tried not to think the entire way to school, which failed many times. I was so nervous to see everybody, most likley them seeing me.

I finally arrived at school, and parked my red truck in the first parking space I could find. I looked around and noticed I was early, then I saw the shiny volvo, and my heart started to quickin.

After my third deep breath, I turned off my truck and stepped outside. Before I could blink Edward was shutting my truck door for me.

He took my hand, and spun me around.

"Love, you look exceedingly exquisite." I blushed at his words.

I looked around the parking lot and noticed many people were starting to arrive. Seemed like everybody's eyes were laid on me.

Edward took his fingers and guided my eyes to his. He leaned in and kissed me, and I forgot everything I was worried about. This kiss took away all my problems, all my troubles, and made me feel at peace.

Then he stepped back and lead me to the school, and everything flooded back to me.

He was walking me to my first class, English. I frownded because I had that class with Jessica _and_ Mike.

Once we got to the door of the classroom, he kissed me goodbye. He turned to walk away, I was still holding his hand. He noticed my strength and turned back.

"I'll see you next period, love. Don't worry." He kissed me again, and walked away. This time, I let him go.

I walked in the door of my English class, and took my seat. I tried to ignore all the glares I was receiving. Jessica, whos seat is right next to mine, leaned over to me and said, "Bella! You look great!"

I turned my head and smiled in return.

"What's with the new look? To show Cullen what he was missing?" Mike said, walking over to me.

"Yeah, now that hes back I bet he wants you. Too bad he won't get you!" Jessica said, giggling. I was so confused.

"Um, I'm with Edward, again." I said looking down. I could feel their eyes stinging my skull.

"You're back with _him_? After what he did to you? You were such a zombie! I was afraid you were gonna kill yourself or something!"** (A/N: Check my new story. This line applies.)**

Jessica's words hurt more than they should've. Only because I know Edward was listening.

"Yeah, really, Bella. Why would you go back to him? He is just going to do it again. You know better than to go back with him. They always do it again." Mike said.

Maybe Mike was just extremely jealous. I don't know, I couldn't really believe his words. Well, half of me could.

"It's not like that. Edward wouldn't do it again. He-"

"Bella. He will do it again. Don't be nieve." Jessica spit at me.

"But he left because he thought he wasn't good for me." I stated.

"Or he left because you weren't good enough for him." Mike's words stung like a thousand knives.

Finally, the teacher walked in and started class. I stared at my notebook the entire time, trying not to cry.

The bell rang after what felt like six hours, and I stayed in my seat until everybody was out of the classroom. I slowly made my way out, and was greeted by Edward. I couldn't look at his face. Doubts were filling my body from left and right. Fears were burning my skin, and love was no where to be found. I hated this.

We walked to our next class in silence.

We arrived and took our seats, prepairing for a new government lesson. I couldn't think about government, I could only think about Edward. In most high school relationships, the boy leaves, and the girl takes him back. He usually leaves again, and the girl keeps coming back ignoring her friends warnings.

But that's teenage boys. This is a vampire over 100 years old. I don't think he would leave me, again.

Or would he?

He couldn't, he said he wouldn't.

He said he wouldn't leave the first time.

He wouldn't, he said he loved me.

He said he loved me the first time.

The bell rang, and broke my thoughts. Instead of being the last one out, I was the first. I huried to my next class, Trigonometry. Thankfully Angela was in that class, the one friend I could depend on.

I walked across campus and finally stepped into the classroom. I took my seat next to Ang, and took a breath.

"Wow, you look nice." She said, smiling.

I returned a small smile.

"Is there a special occasion?" She asked.

"No, Alice just wanted to dress me up." I stated.

She frowned a little.

"Oh, I forgot about the Cullens coming back. Are you and Edward together, again?"

I nodded my head, and closed my eyes to speak, "Do you think he would leave again?" I asked.

The word, "Again" keeps being said. I hate this word.

Angela's forehead creased. "Why did he leave in the first place?"

"He thought he wasn't good for me." I said, looking down.

"And now?" She asked.

"He knows he is, I think. And he knows I can't live without him. And he said he can't live without me. But he said that before he left, too." I swallowed, hard.

"Well. If he knows now that hes good for you, and that you need him to survive, I don't think Edward's the kind of guy to just leave. I mean I'm sure he knows now what he has put you through. And he seems like hes really in love with you. He isn't the kind of guy to lie, well he doesn't seem like one. Honestly, I think he's going to stick with you forever."

I looked at her with thankful eyes.

"Mike and Jessica think he is gonna leave again." I said.

"Mike and Jessica are idiots and can't even keep a stable relationship with each other. Mike just wants you, and Jessica is jealous, obviously. I wouldn't worry about them. Just don't expect them to stop anytime soon."

That last sentence made my temporary relief disappear.

Trig went by pretty fast, too fast almost, and next I had spanish. Thankfully the teacher didn't let anyone talk before class or after, so anybody who wanted to tell me Edward was gonna leave again, couldn't.

Finally, lunch arrived. I walked out of Spanish and Edward was waiting for me, with a small smile. I returned a large one, and took his hand. He walked me to lunch where we were greeted by the other Cullens. Alice kept talking about how great I looked in her outfit, and how she is such a genius. Emmett and Rosalie were not present, since their supposed to be in college. Edward kept whispering in my ear, "You look gorgeous," or "I love you." Every now and then. Jasper, although, stayed quiet. Eyeing me every so often.

The bell rang and Edward and I were headed to Bio until Jasper stopped me.

"Bella, may I talk to you for a second?" I looked at Edward and he nodded. "I'll meet you there." He simply replied, and continued walking to leave me and Jasper alone.

"Bella, you keep giving me mixed emotions. First, you feel loved. Then you feel alone. Next you feel fear, and then relaxed. Are you okay?"

I took a breath, and a tear escaped my eyes.

"I want to be okay, but I can't. I think he wants me, but everybody keeps saying he doesn't. Or they say hes going to leave again. He says the same things he said before he left, so I don't know what to believe. Him or them. It's all so confusing." I say, wiping my eyes.

"Don't believe him. Don't believe them. Believe what _you_ believe."

I looked at him questionly.

"I don't know what to believe!" I said.

"You will. Just try to focus on what you know. What kind of guy Edward is, and what kind of people they are. Then make your judgments. Just try to relax." Jasper opened his arms and I fell into them.

"Thank you, Jasper." I said, and he whispered, "You're welcome. Now, get to class. Edward is waiting for you." I smiled and waved goodbye.

I walked into bio late, but with a fake pass Jasper handed me. I took my seat and Edward kissed me on my cheek when I sat next to him. I blushed, hard. That only made his grin grow.

I looked over to see Mike's eyes burning into me. He shook his head when I looked at him.

After an hour or so, the bell rang and Mike ran over to me.

"Bella, can I talk to you?" He asked, furious.

"Not unless I can be here." Edward said.

"I need to talk to her, in private." He shot back.

"That's not happening. Anything you need to say to her, you can say to me. I am her boyfriend, you know."

Mike laughed without any humor.

"Yeah, what boyfriend are you? You're just gonna leave her again, leave her struggling for life. Why, is that some sick amusement for you? Do you just stick with her until you find something better?"

I took a deep breath, trying to control my tears.

_These are lies, Bella. Edward wouldn't do that to you. He wouldn't do that to you. He wouldn't do that to you._

_He would do that to you._

"I would NEVER leave her again. This isn't some sick amusement, I almost killed myself seeing what I put her through. I left because I thought I wasn't good for her. Little did I know I was doing worse leaving. I never wanted to leave, I just thought it was best. It wasn't, I know that now, and I would never do it again."

Edward was dead furious.

"Yeah, you would leave again. You're just spitting out lies. That's what you're good at. See you at gym, Bella." Mike said and walked out.

Tears flooded my face now. My heart never hurt this way before. It was mixed with so many emotions, I couldn't handle it.

Edward took my face into his hands and kissed my forehead,

"Bella, I'm here. I won't ever leave you. Mike is some jealous teenage boy using his teenage instincts. I'm not a teenage boy, Bella. I'm not going to leave you. Please, believe this."

I wanted to, so bad. Just when I thought things were getting better, they crumbled back down again.

I just gave him a pathetic nod, and he walked me to gym. My favorite class of the day. Not.

I walked into the gym and changed, and braced Jessica.

"Mike told me what happened. He is right you know. Cullen is just gonna leave you again."

That's when it hit me. What am I doing? Believing Jessica and Mike when they don't even know the entire story? Stupid teenagers filled with jealousy? Why am I believing them, and not the man I'm in love with who came back for me? Why?

I'm so stupid.

"He won't leave me again. You may think he will, but he won't. Prepair to wait for him to leave the rest of your life. It's not ever going to happen. And it's funny that you're the one saying this, when Mike left you how many times? You two can't even stay together for more than a week. So you don't have the right to tell me where my relationship is going. I've had enough of you and your stupid jealousy. Enough."

I took a deep breath, and walked outside the locker room. I walked outside the gym and headed to my truck, and saw Edward leaning on it.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, pure curiosity.

"Alice told me what you were going to do, and I have to say I'm quiet shocked. You, yelling at Jessica? Then skipping Gym? You naughty girl." Edward said.

I took mine 27th deep breath, and put my head on his chest.

"Well, I've had enough of them. I know well enough you're not going to leave again, I don't need them telling me every 5 seconds that you will. You won't, and I know that now."

Edward picked up my head and lookat me.

"Do you?"

I thought about it for a second and replied,

"I do."

**End Chapter Five.**

**A/N:** This chapter is soooooooooooooooooooooo long. I'm sorry! If you're like me you hate reading looooooong chapters. But hey, sometimes their short, sometimes I get inspired and write a TON. Anyways, I'm sorry. And I hate when authors put that authors note in the middle of a story. I just found it ironic. I don't do that too much, so if that bugged you don't worry about it.


	6. Surprises and Starting Over

**A/N: **Don't you hate going back and re-reading chapters AFTER you already published them and find SPELLING ERRORS? It SUCKS!! Sorry about the OBVIOUS SPELLING ERRORS THAT MAKE ME WANNA SHOOT MYSELF. Alrite, emo elmo time is over. Let's all go back to being sane. Wait, I don't know how to be sane. SOMEONE TEACH ME!

**Summary:** What happens if instead of Edward calling Bella's house to see if shes still alive, he comes to see for himself? E/B.

**Disclaimer: **Me: TWILIGHT, I LOVE YOU! LET ME OWN YOU!

Twilight: Go die.

**One Missed Call  
**Chapter Six: Surprises and Starting Over.

After the long day of school, we arrived at my house. With little talk from Charlie, I ended up going to bed pretty early. I fell asleep with Edward next to me, and I didn't think for one second I would have any nightmares. The day I just lived through made so much sense to me. That I can trust Edward, that he won't leave me.

My dream thought otherwise.

I was on the cliff, like always. Wearing the same white flowy dress I always am, my face dirty and my hair a mess. With perfect Edward standing in front of me, I waited for him to speak. "Bella, this was a mistake." Edward says to me in a perfect voice. "What was a mistake?" I croak out. He looked deep in thought, and I waited for an answer. "You." His words stabbed like shattered pieces of glass. Instead of begging him not to push me, I braced myself. I squeezed my eyes shut and took in a deep breath, waiting for the push. It didn't come. I open my eyes and asked, "Aren't you going to push me now?" He looked at me like I was insane. "No, of course not. You're going to jump. I'm here to watch." I nodded and turned my back to him. I walked to the edge of the cliff and looked down. The ocean was dark, as always. I turned my head back and whispered, "I love you, Edward." He looked at me with disgust. "I don't love you. Jump already. I've been waiting for this day." A tear fell down my cheek and I looked at the dark sky above me. I counted to three, then jumped.

I woke up screaming. Again.

Once I was aware of my surroundings, I realized what just happened.

"No, no, no! WHY does this keep happening to me? I thought I fixed it! I thought I believed you! WHY? WHY DAMMIT, WHY?!" I screamed.

Edward was holding me, trying to control my rampage. He was whispering soothing words, and telling me that he loved me. I just cried and screamed, I couldn't stop.

"Bella, it's okay. I'm here. I love you. I'm not leaving, ever." Edward kept repeating in my ear, while my screams were becoming more softer.

My screams suddenly stopped. I became silent. The tears, however, kept coming. But I couldn't speak.

Edward vanished and I saw Charlie peeking in my door.

"Bells, you okay?" He has no idea.

I just nodded. I was on mute.

"Did that Cullen do anything to you again?!"

I shook my head. Maybe he would believe it was just a bad dream. The ones normal people have.

"Okay, I'll be headed to, uh, work. If you need anything, anything at all, you know I'm just a phone call away." He then left.

I know why he was so hesitant. He was scared the zombie in me was going to come back. I was afraid, too.

Edward re-appeared next to me, holding me tighter than before.

"I'm here, love." He kissed my cheek.

I wanted to at least say something, but nothing was coming out of my now dry mouth. I couldn't figure out why.

Edward's cold hands suddenly cupped my face, and he turned my head to look at him.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I wanted to say yes, but I couldn't talk.

_Bella, use your voice! You didn't when he left, and look what happened. Say something!_

"Yes." I replied, than taking a breath of relief.

He nodded and waited for me to say something. I wasn't going to start this conversation, so he did.

"What was your dream about?"

Wow, couldn't of seen that coming.

"I..." I didn't know how to word this right. Without hurting him.

"Bella, it's okay, I promise." I sighed and nodded.

"I...was on a cliff...the same cliff I'm always on. You were there, obviously."

I took a breath.

"You said...I was a...mistake. I was waiting for you to...push me...like you always do."

The tears started coming.

"Instead you said you weren't going to push me...I was going to jump...and you were going...to...watch."

I didn't realize how much I was crying until I could barely speak the last word. I swore I could hear that vampire cry again.

"Oh, Bella. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." He held me so tight and kept whispering these words. Like he always does. Nothing ever changes.

"This isn't some sick amusement, Bella. I'm not here to watch my work. I'm here because I love you."

My heart fluttered. I haven't felt that in a while.

"I love you, too." I whispered.

Nothing was said for more than ten minutes, and I could no longer take the silence.

"Edward, what are you thinking?"

I looked at his face, he had a faint smile on his lips.

"I have a surprise for you. To show you how much you mean to me. Come to my house tonight at seven. Alice is going to take care of your wardrobe and such."

I became half excited and half nervous. What was he planning? Was is what I've been dieing for all along?

"No, Bella. I'm not turning you."

Damn.

"I thought you couldn't read my mind!"

He chuckled.

"I know you too well."

**

School passed all too fast in my excitement for tonight. Alice came to my house after school giving me a full on makeover and making me change 20 times. Literally.

She finally decided on a simple short black dress. All this time, and she decides on that. I wanted to rip her head off.

She curled my hair and did all my makeup, and yes, forced me to wear heals.

The clock read seven and I was on my way to the Cullen household. Once I arrived Alice told me to have fun, and ran off into the woods.

I braced myself and walked inside.

I was greeted by the living room filled with thousands of candles. All the furniture was swiped with a small dinner table with two chairs.

Steamy food was placed on only one side of the table. If I was to take a guess, that would be my seat.

"Oh my god." I whispered. I couldn't take in all of this. A tear slipped down my cheek. Who would do something like this for _me?_

I felt cold arms around my waist, and it answered my question.

"Hi, angel." His lips inches from my ear. I smiled wide, and turned to kiss him.

"My god, you look divine."

Butterflies in my stomach returned.

"Look who's talking." I said.

My favorite crooked smile returned.

"I hope you're hungry." He said.

I nodded. "When Alice is dressing you up non-stop, eating is not allowed." I giggled.

"That's Alice for you. Let's sit." He grabbed my hand and walked me over to the table.

I saw the plate of Fettuccine Alfredo and moaned in appreciation.

"My favorite." I said. He smiled.

"I know." There was a small bowl of salad and bread sticks along with the meal, too.

I took my time eating, Edward watching me in pure curiosity. We talked and giggled throughout the entire meal.

Once I ate everything, I smiled at Edward.

"Looks like you enjoyed it." I giggled.

"I was hungrier than I thought."

Then a question hit me I forgot to ask before.

"Where is everyone?"

Edward looked at me and said, "Well, Carlisle and Esme are in New York, viewing the sites. Esme just adores it there. Rosalie and Emmett are at 'College' as you know. And Alice and Jasper are off hunting somewhere far from here. But I'm pretty sure they're doing something else rather than hunting."

I laughed at the last line.

He paused for a moment than looked at me.

"I have another surprise for you." Edward said happily.

"Oh no Edward this was enough! Why do you go through all of this trouble just for me?"

He chuckled.

"Because it's fun 'cause you're so damn worth it." I smiled, large.

"Plus, you know Alice. She loves to help...I said a few candles would be fine for Bella but no..."

I giggled.

"Let's go upstairs." He said.

I followed him to his room, nervous for what my next surprise was.

We stopped at the closed door to his room and he turned and looked at me.

"Bella, what is the one thing you want more than being changed?"

I thought for a moment. Besides having him and being changed, what else was there?

Then it hit me.

"For you to make love to me."

He smiled wide.

"Your wish is my command."

And then he opened the door.

"Oh my god!" I whispered.

The couch was replaced with a big bed, with rose petals all over it. The bed was about king sized, with a black head board with hearts engraved.

"Edward..." I was so taken away. This entire night was so unbelievable.

Edward wants to make love to me, and decorates his room beautiful for the special occasion. I shook my head in disbelief.

He turned me around and kissed me.

"You're crying again?" He asked, smiling.

"I can't help it. You're so unreal. I can't think of anybody in the world that would do this all for one person."

He leaned in and kissed me."It's because I'm in love with you."

My heart did back flips.

"What about you being afraid of hurting me?" I asked, suddenly scared he was going to take back his word.

"I'm still scared, but I want this, too. I want to show you how much you mean to me, in the biggest way I know possible. Well, the biggest way for humans. And since I love you so much, I'm pretty sure I won't let myself hurt you."

He lifted up my chin, "Shall we get started?"

I smiled, "We shall."

And then my wish, was granted.

**End Chapter Six.  
**

**A/N:** Alright, so that's chapter six. IMPORTANT QUESTION!IMPORTANT QUESTION!IMPORTANT QUESTION!IMPORTANT QUESTION!IMPORTANT QUESTION!IMPORTANT QUESTION!IMPORTANT QUESTION!IMPORTANT QUESTION!IMPORTANT QUESTION!IMPORTANT QUESTION!IMPORTANT QUESTION!IMPORTANT QUESTION!IMPORTANT QUESTION!IMPORTANT QUESTION!

Would you like the next chapter to be a lemon? Or no?

**ANSWER IN A REVIEW! THANK YOU!!! (:**


	7. Beauty in the Breakdown

**A/N: **Okay. The majority of you didn't want a lemon, so this chapter will not have one and the story will remain T. However, if you really really want me to write you a lemon, message me. I don't mind writing you one. (:

Anyways, sorry it took so long. School, homework, band, studying, you know. The usual.

I wrote this chapter a little different, hope you don't mind. All because of a song called "Let Go" by Frou Frou.

Hope everyone had a Happy Halloween! :)

**Summary:** What happens if instead of Edward calling Bella's house to see if shes still alive, he comes to see for himself? E/B.

**Disclaimer: **Twilight. Do. own. Not. I.

**One Missed Call  
**Chapter Seven: Beauty in the Breakdown.

"Be Strong Now  
Because Things Will Get Better  
It Might Be Stormy Now  
But It Can't Rain Forever."

I sighed at the note left on Edward's bed. I shook my head. Who left this? Why did they leave it? Was it meant for my eyes?

I was confused. And I wanted answers. But no one was here. Edward was no where to be found. Last night was magical, it was everything I ever wanted.

But I still woke up broken. I still woke up feeling empty and alone.

I thought it would fix everything, but it didn't. I was devastated.

I didn't know where to go from here. And I didn't know what to do about this stupid note.

I crumbled it up and threw it in the trashcan. That seems to solve my problem. Throwing it away and pretend like it's not there.

I heard my stomach growl. I walked downstairs to grab myself an orange. On my way down, I tripped down the steps and fell all the way down. Of course I did, it's me.

On the way down, I heard my leg snap. Oh, great, it's broken. Of course it's broken.

Once I hit the bottom of the staircase, I laid there. I stared at the ceiling and took deep breaths to ignore the pain of my leg.

I wanted to scream as loud as the thunder outside. To feel as powerful as the lightening that struck houses and trees.

Instead, I laid on the floor broken. Broken like my leg, my heart, and my soul.

A huge bang of thunder rumbled and light struck. The lights went out and I was left in the dark.

_I might as well move to the couch. It's not that far, how hard could it be? _I thought to myself.

Since I was laying on my stomach, I started crawling on the floor. This was harder then I thought. My leg started stinging very badly.

I didn't stop. I thought of the couch as a destination of happiness. That once I hit the couch, my leg would stop hurting, and I could finally relax.

But right now, relaxing was no option. I was an army soldier. I would not give up.

I crawled my way to the couch. Ignoring the blood seeping through my jeans, ignoring my screams and grunts as I burned an invisible hole through the couch with my eyes.

I kept going, I wouldn't stop.

Halfway there.

I was breathing heavily now. I felt like a useless girl crawling away from a killer in a horror movie. Trying to escape as best as she could.

I would let the killer take me.

You'd think I'd be saved in that movie, by a vampire.

But no, vampires aren't in those scary horror movies.

Just like right now, vampires seem to not exist. Nobody is around.

I'm alone. I'm left to die with a psychotic killer.

Then I realize. Once the useless girl gets to the couch, the killer will still stab her.

Once I get to the couch, the vampire will still hate me.

He will still want to leave again. Because I'm not strong. I'm weak.

I'm not what he wants. I'm bad for him. I'm all wrong for him.

The couch won't fix this.

A single night won't fix this.

You can't fix the unfix-able.

I'm alone. I'm so alone.

I gave up. I stopped crawling to the couch. My arms fell to the floor and my head smacked the ground.

I stared out the large windows. I stared at the lightening that lit up the sky, and listened to the roaring of the thunder.

I laid here, in the dark, with a bloody leg, and wet eyes. I screamed every so often, because of the pain in my leg.

I took deep breaths to try to ignore it. But It wouldn't go away.

Nothing I did made anything go away.

Just like that stupid paper that meant nothing.

It's still sitting upstairs. In that stupid trashcan.

It's not going away. I hate it.

I hate this.

My unsolvable problems that can't be solved won't go away.

But every problem has a solution.

Then why don't mine?

I'm probably to stupid to figure them out.

Of course, it takes two to tango.

My other half is somewhere non-existing, so it seems.

So I'm all alone.

On the ground.

Broken in so many places.

Unfix-able.

Until I feel cold arms around me.

I jump, I scream, I kick, I scream again.

I don't stop screaming.

He can't save me. He can't save me now.

He is too late. I was left there to die.

The killer got to me.

I didn't reach the couch.

I gave up. I'm giving up.

He can't save me.

In a flash of lightening, I'm in a different room.

A room of a doctor who is a vampire.

My leg is being put in a cast.

I'm still screaming.

I'm still fighting.

Another flash of lightening, I'm in his room.

The room of the boy who can't fix me.

He needs to stop trying.

Hes holding me, humming the song that brings me to tears.

I'm still screaming.

I'm still fighting.

Finally, I'm too tired to fight anymore.

I stop screaming.

I stop fighting.

I give up.

I let the thunder outside overwhelm my thoughts.

Of course, that never works.

Because the cold arms are still holding me. Still humming my lullaby.

Every so often whispering the words "I love you".

He never gives up.

No matter what, he will never give up.

No matter what I do to him, no matter how bad I am for him, he will never give up.

So why am I?

He gave up, once.

That started all of this.

He then realized, he can never give up.

So why am I?

We can do this. We can survive this.

He will save me from the psycho killer.

He will fix me in every way possible.

He will be the tutor to solve my math problems.

He will be the genius who solves the unsolvable.

He will fix the unfix-able.

Because hes the one who has my heart.

We will not give up.

We will not stop fighting.

We will be fixed. Because last night, my greatest desire was granted. And I've never felt more in love with him.

I felt wanted. I knew he wanted me.

A piece of the puzzle was solved.

A piece of the puzzle was fixed.

We're not giving up.

You'd think at the end of this, the rain would stop, the lights would come back on, a rainbow would shine, and we'd live forever, happily.

This is reality.

The rain became harder, and so did the tears.

Yet, I looked at him, told him I loved him, and kissed him harder than he ever let me before.

We both knew we could do this.

And he told me he wrote that stupid note in the trashcan.

He wrote it in the morning after the best night of our lives.

He was in deep thought and wrote some of his thoughts down.

That happened to be one of them.

He wanted to share it with me.

And that stupid note that made me so angry.

Was the greatest little note in the entire world.

"We're not giving up." I breathed.

"We're repairing. We can do this."

He smiled and said,

"Of course we can."

The horrible day that I have had, the disgusting day was actually beautiful. My heart has never reached such low levels, and it was beautiful to be there.

Things have to get worse before they get better.

Now, it's time to get better.

There is beauty in my breakdown.

**End Chapter.**

**A/N: **Hmm. Don't think I've written a chapter like this before. If you totally hate it, I won't do it anymore. I just tried a new way to write out of inspiration and my mood. Hope you enjoyed, if you didn't thats alright. Yay for Edward and Bella now starting to get better. Woooooohoooooo. :)


	8. Bury The Castle

**A/N: **Hello! Happy Friday! I hope you saw New Moon, I LOVED It!

I mean, come on. Team Book Edward, Team Movie Jacob.

That's how I roll. (:

Alright, last chapter was basically just a step into Bella's state of mind. Yeah, she is pretty dark & twisty. This chapter is going to explain what happened without all the confusion of her mind. It's in Edwards POV, and it also includes the day after. Enjoy.

**Summary:** What happens if instead of Edward calling Bella's house to see if shes still alive, he comes to see for himself? E/B.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Twilight Saga...*Goes to emo corner.*

**One Missed Call  
**Chapter Eight: Bury The Castle.

Edwards POV

I had the most phenomenal night with Bella. I gave her the one thing she wanted most, since I couldn't grant her the wish she wanted the most. I would not change her. But, I could settle with this. I was hesitant, but I knew it was right and I loved her enough not to hurt her.

But we weren't fixed after words. I was imbecilic to think so.

I don't know what I'm feeling. I'm feeling guilty, happy, sad, hungry, empty, full, everything is just a mess. I wish I knew how to fix it. I should know how to fix this.

Maybe I should try writing my thoughts down. That usually helps me, anyways. Writing down everything that's wrong and then deciding how to fix it.

I really wouldn't like to leave my spot with Bella, but I must. My brain won't stop yelling at me.

I quietly and gently remove myself from the bed, and make my way to the desk in my room.

I grab a pencil and some paper and sit down and write. Any thought I have, I write it down. Doesn't matter what it is.

After an hour or so of writing, I look at my paper. It's filled with paragraphs and paragraphs on how I love Bella, of how sorry I am.

If only she could see how badly I want this to work.

I look outside, it's going to rain soon.

All of these emotions, plus the rain, sparked a quote I remember a while ago.

I wrote it down as good as I could remember, and read my writing.

"Be Strong Now  
Because Things Will Get Better  
It Might Be Stormy Now  
But It Can't Rain Forever."

Hmm. Alice probably said that to me once. Sounds like her.

I was about to crumble up my entire notes, but I decided something. I tore off the piece of the note with the quote on it, and threw away the rest.

Maybe Bella would like it. It might make her feel better.

The burning in my throat became worse as Bella turned over in the bed. Dead asleep, I left the note on the bed and decided to hunt.

I left my room to ask the other Cullens if they wanted to join me. They all decided too.

We left the house and decided to go pretty far for some good animals. I was sure Bella would understand where I was when she awoke, but I wasn't expecting her to awake any time soon.

Once we arrived at the perfect hunting spot, feeding began.

"So, Eddie, fun night last night huh?" Emmett said with a stupid smirk on his face.

"Yes, for me anyways. I'm sorry you didn't get any last night."

Emmett's face was priceless, even Carlisle chuckled.

"I'm proud of you, son. You finally experienced the most romantic thing the show how you love one another. I hope it was a wonderful experience for you." Of course Carlisle had encouraging words.

"Thank you, Carlisle. It was, I'm glad I could keep control of myself. I was surprised how easy it was, actually."

"Yes, well, lust overpowers most things."

"Told you it would be good." Alice murmured.

We all stared at her.

"What? I'm sorry, I can't help what I see!" Jasper giggled.

"It's alright, maybe just keep your thoughts to yourself. Well, at least the thoughts about their sex life."

"How exciting! Eddie finally has a sex life!" Emmett boomed.

"Ha-ha. So funny." I said. I usually would get annoyed with Emmett's constant immaturity, but I was so confused about everything, I was happy for the distraction.

It started to thunderstorm, and we all grinned. When it rained, animals were less likely to run away.

After a while, our hunger became satisfied.

"I'm full." Emmett said.

"Me too." Alice replied.

"I think we all are." Esme said.

"Should we head back?" Rosalie asked.

That moment, Alice's face changed into a blank stare. A vision.

We all waited for her to speak.

"Bella." She said.

"What? What about Bella? Alice? What did you see?" I asked, spitting out my words as fast as I could.

"She...the note...she fell down the steps...broke her leg..."

"What? She broke her leg?!" I screamed, I was so worried.

"She really needs you, Edward. Her mental state is not good right now." Alice said, sympathetically.

"That answers my question." Rosalie stated.

"We need to go immediately." Alice said frantically.

"We're so far. We must hurry." Esme said with a calming voice.

I was already long gone. I needed to see if my Bella was okay. I tried to run faster than I ever have before, if that was possible.

I finally reached the house, not aware of who was behind me.

I hear a scream. I run inside and see my sweet Bella.

She is laying on the floor of the living room. Blood was all over her jeans, must be from her broken leg. She looked horrible, like she fought in a war and just came home.

She looked tired and looked like she was giving up. I wouldn't let that happen.

I ran to her and lifted her up carefully. She didn't like this very much.

She started screaming and saying things I'm sure she didn't realize she was saying.

"No! You can't save me! I'm done! I'm gone! You don't want me, just leave me here. Just leave me. Please. I can't handle this. I know you want to, please! Just leave me now!"

She kicked and kicked and kicked. And with those kicks, brought along screams. Why would she kick with a broken leg?

I ran with vampire speed to Carlisle. The family was back and he was prepared to fix her leg. I sat her down on the table and started to remove her jeans, to get a better look at the leg.

She was still crying hysterically. Carlisle examined it, cleaned it up, and was about to put a cast on it.

She started screaming again.

"No! Don't fix me! You can't! Stop, please! Just stop! You can't fix me, I'll break again! You don't want me, I'm so weak. No! Please! I'm begging you!"

Her mental state was no way normal. All the pressure of everything was hitting her now, and I couldn't understand why.

He manages to get the cast on, and I take her to my room.

I hold her on my bed, and hum her lullaby.

She stops screaming.

She stops fighting.

I every so often tell her the words, "I love you".

I've never meant them more than I do now.

She looked up at me and said, "I love you." In a way that she was trying to prove my statement wrong.

She then kissed me, forcefully. I let her, I didn't hold back. I let her take me.

"Alice told me that note triggered all of this. We'll talk about it all tomorrow, but that note was just a stupid quote somewhere in my brain. I think Alice might of said it to me, once. I was just writing my thoughts down and it came to me. I thought you might of liked it."

She started to mumble and then said the words,

"We're not giving up."

Finally. Finally, she sees that the end is no where near.

"We're repairing. We can do this."

I smiled and said,

"Of course we can."

I could see how exhausted she was. She has had quiet a day. I let her sleep in my arms for a little, then giving her plenty of food. We relaxed throughout the entire day without talking. That would change tomorrow.

***

Bella POV.

I woke up to a beautiful morning, more rain. I sighed at the stupid sky. I rolled out of bed and grabbed my robe. I wrapped it around me and felt the soft, fluffy material rub against my skin. I walked downstairs to the kitchen to get some food, and hopefully find Edward.

I walk into the kitchen and sit down, finding Edward reading a book. I snuggled up next to him.

"Hello, love. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, but my leg kept hurting. I hated yesterday." I said, looking down.

"Can we talk about it?" He asked, intertwining his fingers with mine.

"I guess. Can we try something different? Instead of doing a talk and moving on, can we honestly admit everything to each other? No matter how bad it hurts? Because I'm afraid we haven't been so honest to each other."

Edward nodded.

"Alright, well, It's just that stupid note. I mean, it was so encouraging but it's like, encouraging me for what? All I saw was failure. I was certain you didn't want a weak human. I mean you said when you left that I was no good for you. So why would you want me now? I know you just said those things so I could get over you. Only because you were convinced you weren't 'Good for me', and you refuse to change me. I just didn't see why you would still want me, if you ever did."

He sighed.

"I guess it was everything coming at me at once. I was overwhelmed from everything. At the end of the day I realized, that you were enough. You aren't going to leave me again but you can't expect me not to have doubts. I'm sorry I was so scary yesterday. I mean I was having suicidal thoughts when you left. I guess yesterday was the day to let all of that out and finally move on. And I'm glad that I did. For real this time."

He smiled.

"Things have to get worse before they get better. I'm glad you had a breakdown, though. 'Cause I knew you were still hiding feelings inside and I was waiting for them to come out. Bella, of course I want you. I'll always want you. I thought I was unsafe for you, but I didn't realize how much you loved me. I know that now. We can move on now."

I kissed him very hard.

"Good. This is only going to work if you promise me one thing."

He gave me a look.

"Bella."

"I will walk out that door and never come back unless you promise me this."

He sucked in a sharp breath.

"I promise to turn you."

"No. You promise to turn me before I hit nineteen."

"Bella, no! You need to have a human life first!"

"Edward! No! I need to be a vampire as soon as possible! Please! I'm begging you. I can't go on unless I'm like you."

He gave me a look mixed with sadness and anger.

I slid my hand down his cheek.

"Please. Edward, I can't go on knowing I could die tomorrow and never see you again. I'd rather die and be able to see you forever. The only way to make this happen is for you to turn me."

He refused to look at me.

"Please?"

**End Chapter**

A/N: Ahh, cliff hanger. I think I will write one more chapter, and I'll be finished with the story. I might write a sequel if this gets enough reviews. So, what are you doing? CLICK THE GREEN BUTTON YOU CRAZY YOU! :D


	9. Fighting For Nothing

**A/N:** Okay, so, since my story started during New Moon around when the phone call was supposed to happen, the Cullens and Bella never had a chance to vote on her becoming a vampire. So, here you go.

And...

Happy Chrismahanukwanzakah!** :)**

**Summary:** What happens if instead of Edward calling Bella's house to see if shes still alive, he comes to see for himself? E/B.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Twilight Saga. Robert Pattinson, however, I will make mine.

**One Missed Call  
**Chapter Nine: Fighting For Nothing

_"Please. Edward, I can't go on knowing I could die tomorrow and never see you again. I'd rather die and be able to see you forever. The only way to make this happen is for you to turn me."_

_He refused to look at me._

_"Please?"_

"Edward?" I said. He stood there like stone, I hated that he could do that.

"Don't go statue on me." I said sternly. It didn't work.

"Edward, seriously." Nothing.

"Fine, if that's how you want to play it."

I walked into the living room to find all six Cullen's talking mindlessly to each other. I stood in the front of the room and cleared my throat.

"Sorry to interrupt you, but I have a favor to ask." I smiled weakly.

Carlisle smiled bright, "Sure Bella. Anything you'd like."

I exhaled at that comment. "Alright, well, I would like to take a vote."

"Oh, a vote? This should be exciting." Emmett said, happily.

"Okay, so, um, if you'd like to become a vampire, become one of you, say yes. If you don't want me to, no hard feelings, say no."

They nodded in agreement.

"Okay, um, Carlisle, let's start with you."

"Of course Bella. You were already apart of this family from the start, it would just make it set in stone."

"Thank you. Esme, how about you?"

"Oh, I'd love that Bella! Yes, definitely yes."

"Emmett?"

He frowned then smiled.

"I'd miss watching you fall down, but I'm sure there is more things to make fun of you for while you're a vampire. So, yes, little sister."

I rolled my eyes playfully.

"Alice?"

"Duh." She said, I giggled.

"Jasper?"

"Well, you being a vampire and not wanting to kill you all the time would be nice. So, yes."

"And, Rosalie?"

She didn't answer me for a bit, then replied with a harsh, "No."

I looked at the floor and back at her. "Okay."

"Well there are more votes Yes than No, so, um, who would like to change me?"

There was a crash in the kitchen, followed by a loud, harsh growl.

Suddenly I was picked up by cold arms.

"Edward? Wha-what are you doing?"

"You are NOT being changed! I won't have it!"

"PUT ME DOWN!" I screamed.

"No! Not until you LISTEN! You DON'T want this LIFE! I SWEAR!"

"EDWARD! You're being ridiculous! Put me down!"

"Edward, listen to her!" Carlisle screamed. I've never heard Carlisle scream before, and it wasn't a pretty sight.

Edward stopped staring at me furiously, and looked at Carlisle. He nodded and set me down. I backed up far away from him.

"Calm. Down." I said, now across the room. He took a deep breath as did I. I'll admit, he scared me when he was this angry.

"Edward, my god! You're scaring her." Carlisle said.

Edward looked at me shocked, not even realizing how mad he just became. He looked at me apologetically.

"Now, Edward, why don't you want her to be a vampire?" Carlisle said, now in the middle of us.

"She isn't losing her soul. Not on my watch." I glared at him.

"Bella, why do you want to be a vampire?" He asked, what a question I've answered too many times.

"I can't risk dieing and never see him again. I'd rather die and be able to see him forever, even if that means losing my soul which, may I add, isn't a proven fact that will happen."

Carlisle nodded.

"Edward, is it worth her keeping her soul and living to 100, then dieing and you having to cut your life short and die with her?"

"Yes. Very worth it. She'll go to Heaven."

"You'll go to Hell, supposedly. I won't see you in Heaven. I'll be miserable there, just as I'll be miserable if I keep living my life a human." I said, crossing my arms.

"What do you want, Edward? To make me miserable or happy? Because obviously you being selfish isn't helping anybody." He growled.

"I'm not being selfish, I'm looking out for you." I laughed without humor.

"Oh, you're looking out for me? Alright well I'll just go get hit by a car now, and die for GOOD. That's looking out for me, huh? Oh, you'll save me! Well, I'll just go on Jakes land where you CAN'T COME and/or make Alice see me in her visions! So I could really get hit by a car and really die. Would you like that? Is that looking out for me? Or are you just being the most ABSURD person on the PLANET!?"

I took a breath and suddenly felt calm. I glared at Jasper who giggled a bit, apparently amused by my outrage.

Edward turned into stone, again.

"Stop doing that!" I yelled at him.

Suddenly, he was by my side again.

"Fine. You want to be a vampire? I'll make you a vampire. But not here, not now."

I sighed. "Then when?" I whined.

"Tomorrow. I promise. You have my word. Meet me here at 7pm. Now, you go home and sleep."

I kissed him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" I said over and over again, kissing him all over his beautiful face.

The crowed behind us, "aww-ed", if you could call a group of six a crowd.

"Let's take you home."

I nodded and wondered if he was really serious, or just trying to get me to stop talking.

--

I was lying in my bed, totally restless, trying my best to fall asleep. Edward said he couldn't sleep in my bed tonight because he was preparing for the big day tomorrow. Either he was really just being dramatic, or he was planning something.

Either way, if he didn't turn me tomorrow, I hope he knew somebody else, would.

Reality hit me, and I was faced with a problem.

What was I going to do about Charlie? And Renée? Oh no, now I was being the selfish one.

Well, Renée, I could easily avoid until I'm strong enough. She is all the way in Florida. If she wanted me to come visit, I could just lie and say the flights are delayed or something.

Charlie, well, I could tell him I'm graduating early and going to college in Alaska. And then avoid him for a while. But if I'm getting changed tomorrow...then what?

I thought of a plan. It was harsh of me to lie to him, but it's the only way. Suddenly, my phone started to ring. It was Alice.

"Hello?"

"Yes."

I was confused for a moment.

"What?'

"Yes. Your plan will work. I'll come over tomorrow and we'll move your stuff in a flash while Charlie is at work, and take it to Edward's room. Oh, and lie to Charlie about visiting. Goodnight!"

The phone went dead.

I sighed, and looked at the clock.

11:14pm, it read.

Charlie would have just fallen asleep, I could still wake him.

I went to his room and gently knocked on the door. When I heard snoring, I opened it.

I walked over and sat on his bed, and shook him lightly. He opened his eyes after making a strange noise.

"Bella? You okay?" He asked, sitting up in the bed.

"Yeah I just, I have to talk to you." I said, swallowing hard.

He looked confused before saying, "Sure Bells, shoot."

I took a deep breath.

"Well, you know how bad it was when Edward left. I was a zombie, and I know how much it hurt you. And I know how much you're scared of it returning. But I think since I've been through so much, and how Edward just magically came back into my life, that it's best that I stay at his house for a while. Don't take this the wrong way or anything. Dad, you're great. But in order to heal completely, and for him to get my trust back, I need to stay there for a while. Don't worry, I won't be in his room or anything, his parents will always be there. I just need to stay there for a little."

I stopped talking and let him take it all in before adding, "Don't worry, I'll visit when I can. Especially when you need a good meal."

He smiled a little, and then took a deep breath.

"When were you planning on leaving?"

I shut my eyes than said, "Tomorrow." I opened them and he had an unreadable expression on.

"Well, Bella, I'll miss you. A lot. But, if it's what you have to do, go for it. As long as you aren't moving across the country, I guess it's okay."

Secretly, I knew he would do whatever it takes for the zombie in me to never return. But I knew it hurt him to watch me go.

"Thanks, dad. I love you." I hugged him goodnight, and walked back to my room.

I was suddenly tired enough to fall asleep.

I was bracing a dreamless sleep, but I didn't.

Of course I was on a cliff, when am I not? That stupid white flowy dress I'm always wearing, with my stupid messy hair and my stupid dirty face and stupid perfect Edward standing there. Except in this dream, Edward was perfect, and so was I. I was pale, like him, not a hair out of place. My face was pretty and clean. Instead of standing and looking at him, I held out my hand. He smiled and walk towards me, grabbed it and held it. Maybe, he'll turn mean, like in my other dreams. But he didn't. He kissed my hand and said, "I love you." I told him I loved him too. He walked me away from the cliff and then we ran, vampire speed, away from the cliff.

And conciseness was back.

"Wow." I said aloud. A good dream, for once. No screaming, no hating, just love.

And me being a vampire.

It was a really good dream.

I turned over and looked at my clock. 2:00pm.

"Holy-how could I sleep this long?"

"Well, you have been stressed out for a while."

I sat up quickly to see the stranger in my bedroom. It was no stranger, it was Alice.

I looked around my room. It was almost empty.

"I moved everything, you don't have to worry. You're all set. I talked to Charlie this morning and told him I was helping with the move. He said just for you to do whatever it takes to get better. I couldn't bother to wake you, your dream sounded so nice."

I rolled my eyes and fell back onto my pillow. "Ugh, you heard me?" She giggled.

"Yes, it was cute. You kept saying 'Edward, I love you. Let's run, Edward.' So adorable. I'm guessing you were a vampire?"

I nodded.

"Cute. I'm glad, and I can't wait for you to be one of us!" She was now sitting on the bed.

"Alice? I have a question."

"Go for it."

"Do you...see...him turning me? I mean, tonight?"

She didn't change her facial expression one bit, "I'll let you figure that out for tonight."

I glared at her than hit her with a pillow. Of course, she didn't flinch.

"Hey! No fair. Stupid rock-hard vampires."

She looked fake-appalled. "How dare you call me stupid!" We giggled.

--

"You're ready. I promise you. Don't be nervous." Alice said to me.

We were standing outside the door of the Cullen residence. I was too afraid to walk in for two reasons.

The first, the outfit Alice made me wear was beyond ridiculous.

Two, Edward wouldn't change me and/or leave me.

I looked at Alice and she gave me another reassuring nod and I let out a sigh. I walked in the door and saw Edward sitting on the couch, looking gorgeous as ever.

He was in front of me in a flash, spinning me around.

"Bella! Wow, you look-no. There isn't even a word to describe how beautiful you look." I smiled bright.

"You're welcome." Alice said, leaning against the wall. Edward looked at her.

"What? It is my little blue dress. I told her the strapless one with a scrunched up skirt with a black bow would look fabulous on her. And that white diamond hanging from her neck? Courtesy of me. Oh, the white high-heel shoes! My favorite part. You may want to carry her- oh wait, I know where you're going. She won't be walking very much so no falling, anyways. Her hair curls nicely, too. And who ever thought she had the face for glittery eyeshadow."

Edward continued you stare.

"Oh, that's the 'get lost' look. My bad. Goodnight, Bella." Alice then vanished. Edward returned his attention on me.

"Hello, gorgeous." He said, and kissed me, hard. It made my legs shake.

"Shall we go?" He asked, his arm pointing towards the door.

"Where exactly are we going?"

"You'll see."

He walked me out to the stupid shiny Volvo and we drove pretty quickly. We arrived at the entrance of the dark woods and parked. He leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. He got out of the car and in a moment he was opening the door for me.

"Such a gentle man."

He smiled wide.

He picked me up bridal style, and we ran for a little, in the woods.

Suddenly, a beam of white was in the distance. It started to become bigger and bigger, and I wondered what this light was, or why it was in the middle of the woods.

The light started to become brighter and larger and suddenly, I figured out what it was.

He stopped running, and set me down. We were in the middle of the meadow. I looked around, every bush, every tree surrounding us was covered by white lights. Every tree looked like a Christmas tree, added with big red bulbs. It was so beautiful, especially in the nighttime. I couldn't believe my eyes. I felt tears rushing to my eyes.

"Edward." I said breathlessly.

He kissed me, deeply, and put his forehead to mine.

"You know, you're going to be in so much pain. But I won't leave you for one second. It's going to hurt me, so much."

I sighed. "I know. And once I'm turned, I'll repay you as much as I can. I promise."

He nodded. "Are you sure you want me to do this?"

"I'm positive. It's all I ever wanted."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

He kissed down my jaw, and to my neck. He removed my necklace and threw it somewhere I couldn't see. He kissed my now naked neck before asking me one last time,

"Are you sure you want this? To lose your soul, to feel so much pain? To all you want is blood?" He breathed on my neck.

"If that means being with you. You don't know if you actually lose your soul. The pain will leave and I'll get over the blood thing. I'll always want you, though. So yes, I promise, this is what I want."

"Are you sure?"

I laughed, "Edward! Don't be so worried. I told you, I promise you."

He nodded and kissed my neck before growling and biting it.

"OH!" I yelped. It was the most wonderful, joyful, and agonizing feeling I've ever felt.

And I loved it. Finally, I understood,

we were going to be together forever.

The End!

A/N: Ta-Da! The end. Very long chapter. I wanna do a sequel, but I have no idea what to write about. I don't know, I'll probably think of something. I might just write about Bella being a vampire but following the events through Eclipse and Breaking Dawn. Or I might think of something completely different. Thoughts? Reviews? And thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed as much as I did.


End file.
